Implantable medical devices (IMDs) may be configured to sense physiological parameters and/or provide therapy. Conventionally, devices such as programmers and wands have been used to cause IMDs to take various actions such as, for example, marking recordings of physiological parameters, initiating communications with other devices, and the like.